This invention relates to a guard apparatus that is capable of protecting the operator safely from dangers liable to occur when a small type snow plow retreats.
As the small type snow plows of this sort there are well known those including a self-driving car body equipped with an engine, a transmission and a clutch means; an operation frame attached to the rear upper portion of said car body; a clutch operation means attached to said operation frame, said clutch operation means being designed to operate for engaging or disengaging said clutch means; and further a snow plow apparatus mounted on the car body, and devised so that the snow removal is effected while the operator engages or disengages the clutch means by getting said operation frame into operation and advances or retreats the snow plows at a desired speed by switching the transmission.
However, the above mentioned small type snow plows involve various dangers peculiar thereto, for instance, that when removing the snow using the small type snow plow of this sort, the operator is very likely to tumble off due to hard uneven surface conditions at the work spot and especially when the snow plow is retreating, is run over by it and injured; that apart from this, when the operator retreats the snow plow without noticing the presence of obstacles such as snow wall, trees, fences and the like there is possibility of him being caught between the snow plow and obstacles and injured; and further that when the operator, due to his unskilled operation, retreats the snow plow by mistake in spite of advancing it there is possibility of him being injured by contacting the obstacle.
In view of the above situation, it has long been proposed seriously to provide a snow plow that can dissolve the above enumerated problems effectively. However, the fact is that such a snow plow has not been achieved up to now.